my inlaws meet my family : the uchiha's
by heartlova
Summary: sasuke is back again, and this time its about his family. his family was coming over on the sme day hasihi was and to make matter's worse.. hinata was pregnent. SEQUAL to dinner with my inlaws, part of the inlaws collection. R&R and enjoy to the fullest!


**I am very.. No extremely sorry for not posting the third one shot for the collection I was doing till now. For those who never read the other two this is a sequel to meeting my in laws and dinner with my in laws ****J hope you enjoy..**

**My in laws meet my family : the Uchiha's**

I knew it would come to this, but this was way too soon. I gulped as I looked over at Hinata who was having trouble remaining calm, she glared at her father and then at my father, finally her eye's met mine and then went back to the what was once an elegant dining room. From the looks of it, messing with a pregnant hormonal women was like asking to die…. How the hell did a family reunion become such a disaster?.. I don't even know how it came to this.. Well actually…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It all started when I told my parents Hinata was pregnant…

" oh my this is .. Wow.. I'm going to be a .. A GRANDMA!" Mikoto, my mother yelled. " this is just the best news of the year! Well other then Itachi finally moving back from suna.."

"hn."

She laughed " you must be so happy, you're going to be a dad soon.. How many months is she pregnant?.. Is it a boy or a girl?.."

I sighed and began answer her unlimited questions. " well we kinda told you late, she's already six months, and well-"

She cut me off in a mad voice " WHAAAAAATTTT? Why didn't you tell me sooner?.. Do you hate me that much?.." she began to sob.

What a pain, she knows the reason but she doesn't want to accept it at all. It was the same reason why we held two different marriage ceremonies. It was simple.

"mother you know why -"

I was cut off yet again. " Sasuke Uchiha… just because your father is an embarrassment to you-"

I cut her off " he's not an embarrassment, it's just that I cant have him and ha-"

"what ever.. We are coming over tomorrow and that's final!"

A click was heard followed by *beep beep. My eye's widened as I kept the phone at my ear. This was bad.. Really bad because haishi was coming over for dinner tomorrow!

I stood in my spot frozen trying to grasp the whole situation trying to imagine how it would go, and all that I could try to do was stay calm. I was too busy trying to think up a plan to not notice Hinata standing in front of me smiling with a hand on her huge belly. I only noticed her when she called my name.

" Sasuke?.. Are you alright?.. You look really pale.." she placed her hand on my forehead. " you don't seem to have a fever, what happened?"

I looked her in the eye and stated " they're coming.."

"who" she asked quirking a brow in confusion.

" my family.."

I could see she was hesitating but then she smiled " IT wont be that bad, even if my father is here.. It's not like they'll kill each other.. Right?.."

What the hell! Of course they may think about killing each other! But I didn't want to upset Hinata so I looked away and mumbled " right.."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**let us take a little break here shall we?. and think.. Hmm I think its best to keep people like Haishi and Fakugo a city distance away from each other.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I paced around on the drive way as I waited outside. Hinata kicked me out since I was making so many assumptions and it drove her crazy to the point where she had to throw me out of the house. Sheesh she was really moody since she was pregnant. I gulped as I was the sight of Haishi's car getting closer and closer, I turned away but that was far worse, since my father's car was coming from the other side.

'shit' I thought as both cars parked on the street at the same time, alittle more and they would've crashed. Grunts were heard and both driver's came out with ugly glares directed at one another then at me.

"SASUKE?" they yelled in union.

" uh.. Yes.?" I asked trying to act like normal.

"WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE?" They both yelled out in union again.

I gulped " well.." I began, but they weren't listening.. They were sneering at each other.

" don't copy me hyuga a** hole!" Fakugo, my father sneered.

Haishi smirked " you were the one who was always copying me Faky.."

Fakugo sneered again " don't call me that!"

" call you what?.. Oh you mean you're loser nickname.. Which you apparently thought it was cool.. fu,fu,fu.. Faky!"

I couldn't believe this.. They were acting like kids.. And in front of their own damn kids!

" that does it!" Fakugo yelled and was about to charge at haishi whom was in a stance to charge back at him, but of course Itachi stopped them.

" dad.. I don't think this is a good idea.. Especially since the neighbor's are staring.."

Fakugo cleared his throat then looked at me.. " you better have a good explanation for this.. Inside now.." he told me in a scolding voice, I which I had thought I had escaped when I moved out or when I turned 18.

We walked up the concrete step's and stopped at the door, they all gave me questionable look's as I knocked on the door. I knocked 3 time's and heard a laugh, I turned to find Hanabi who wore a smug look. " so you have to ask permission to get into your own house.. Pfft what a laugh.."

" hn." I glared at her and then knocked again. She rolled her eye's and muttered 'whatever'.

I rang the door bell and This time Hinata opened with a sweet smile, unlike her scary face minutes before when she kicked me out and greeted every one. Mikoto ran and hugged her tightly despite the fact that Hinata's belly was in the way.

After the greeting was done, hanabi and Mikoto went to the kitchen to prepare some tea and 'talk', where as I was stuck in the room with two mincing aura's causing disturbance in the air. I felt like I couldn't breath and I knew I wasn't the only one who felt that way, cause when I looked over at Neji and Itachi, they were both giving me a ' say something' glance.

I sighed, there was no other way and of course I had to bring up a conversation. Tch.. This really sucked. I cleared my throat. " so um, you want an explanation about how all this happened…"

They both turned to me and nodded, it's really strange. They both have similar brain's and actions, yet they despise each other.

" well, you see once my mother found out about the baby she insisted on coming and she wouldn't change her mind and came on the same day as our monthly dinner with Hinata's family.."

"….." It was silent, they still stared at me. I turned and looked at Neji and Itachi whom immediately turned away avoiding eye contact. What the hell was I supposed to Say anyways?..

" and well it would be nice if our families could bond.." I continued regretting ever saying that.

"hn. Who would want to bond with an old loser, who loves to sit around drinking tea?…" Fakugo sneered.

I sighed. This was not a good idea I should've just kept my damn mouth shut.

" oh Faky.. I think the reason why you are shorter then me is you nasty attitude and grumpiness, plus I look really young for my age unlike you.." haishi said in a very insulting manner.

" bastard.."

" old fart."

" who are you calling an old fart.. Loser." 'loser' really?. Why cant they use word's of their own age?..

" Uchiha mutt"

"impudent Hyuga!"

They both charged at each other and soon our once peaceful, well ore like well organized living room was a disaster. I grabbed my fathers arm and tried to pull him away from haishi, as Neji did the same with haishi and Itachi tried to get in the middle which caused him to be punched away and so he jumped in as well and soon Neji jumped in and it became a Hyuga VS Uchiha battle.

This caused the disaster of a living room to turn into a disaster of a disaster of a living room, if you know what I mean.

Finally giving up after being punched and pushed and kicked, I fell back on the sofa and watched them. I didn't know what else to do, this was getting way out of hand for me to handle and that was when I decided to pull out the big gun's. yep folk's I was going to call out a dangerous weapon to all, my pregnant hormonal wife.

I scurried down the hall's to the kitchen and panted as I slammed my hand's on the counters to get their attention.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Freeze! This piece of advise you must follow, NEVER! I mean NEVER! Get in between people who are fighting. Especially if they hate each other so very much.. And don't let them fight indoor's or your house will turn into a disastrous field.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hinata gasped " Sasuke what happened?" she asked as she rushed to my side in worry.

With out saying a word I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the living room. She gasped and turned to the fighting four, then to me.

She gritted her teeth and pointed to the door. " Sasuke.. Take the guests to the garden.."

She turned back to the fighting four whom flinched when she smiled. " please enjoy a walk in the garden while waiting for dinner."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I felt nervous, not because they were already over, but because I was sitting on the porch in between haishi and my father. Right in the middle where I could try and make a barrier using my body, which wasn't to my preference since Neji sat beside Haishi and Itachi sat next to my father. I could feel my sweat travel down my face as I dared to sneak a peak at Haishi, whom was enjoying his tea peacefully. I then looked over at my father whom was clenching his tea cup really hard and I could see cracks traveling fast across the expensive cup. I gulped and then an idea hit me. I looked over at haishi and smirked.

" Haishi my man.. How about a friendly game of soccer (aka: foot ball)?" if they could get all that anger out in a game then the house would be safe and they wont have the energy to fight during dinner, sometime's I'm scared of my genius self.

" sure, who against who?" he asked knowing. I hated when he did that, it made me feel like I was stupid compare to an old bat like him.

" how would you like it?"

Haishi smirked and looked over at Fakugo. " Faky.. Would you like to play a friendly game of soccer?"

My heard my father snort. " sure, only when I wipe the floor with that smug face of your's"

Haishi raised an eye brow and his once smug look turned into a serious look. " I wouldn't dream of having it any other way.. Faky.."

Fakugo smirked " well then, it's Uchiha's VS Hyuga's." he turned to me. " Sasuke you're the referee.

All I could do was curse under my breath.. This looked like a match to the death and I was even more worried, my plan backfired..

.0.0.0.o.o.o.o..0.0

**don't ever suggest things that could cause a disastrous scene's and stay away from you're wife's garden's!**o.o.o.o.o.

I felt nervous again as I sat alone on the porch watching haishi kick the ball to Neji and it would go past Neji since the kick was so powerful. It rammed into Hinata's precious flower bed's. 'shit I am so dead' I thought as Fakugo stopped it stepping through Hinata's green garden. Fakugo passed it to Itachi who was not paying attention and got hit with the powerful ball on the back of his head, which forced him to fly to the ground and un fortunately the ground he landed on was Hinata's tea garden.

Itachi stood up and picked the ball up. " this is all your fault.. You piece of shit!"

He grinned evilly at me and threw the ball so hard. I dodged it quickly, I regretted that stupid decision since it broke through the window.

My eye's widened and I gulped as Hinata opened the door and tried to smile. Her smile looked like an evil grin, not a sunny sunshine one that she always wore.

She gritted her teeth " dinner is read-y" she made the y sound as if it was an evil letter,.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It was quiet at the table, except for the sound's of the clicking and clanking of the silver ware. On one dared to say a word, and for once, even though I had wished for silence, it was killing me. I felt as if this was the last dinner I was going to have, since god only knows what Hinata is going to do to me after they leave. I looked over at my father who seemed to be busy with his spoon aiming it at…shit .. He was aiming it at haishi. I quickly jumped in front of my father in law and took the hit of mashed potatoes, straight in the face.

I wiped the mashed food from my face but got hit again and this time by Itachi. Before I could recover my father threw more and this time it landed on Haishi's lap. He gritted his teeth and smirked as he scooped up what ever was on his plate and threw it at both Fakugo and Itachi. Neji joined it, and not to my surprise Hanabi who aimed at me.

" FOOD FIGHT!" Hanabi yelled.

I didn't throw anything but I was still the person most of them aimed at and it was irritating me. I dodged many but it was no use. I gave up ad that was when Hinata who tried to ignore the fight, by sipping her soup got hit with some chicken. I flinched as the table went silent. She cleaned the chicken off her and stood up, her face sooo angry looking and that's when I knew her pregnancy hormones were kicking in.

.oo.o.o.0000

So that's how we ended up in this mess. Hinata snapped this time yelling her head of and all of us were on our knee's like children getting scolded my our mother.

" FIRST YOU RUIN MY LIVING ROOM, THEN MY - NO ALL OF MY GARDENS. AND NOW THIS PEACEFUL DINNER!"

We all gulped and she continued and that's when she began to sob. " Sasuke was right, it's impossible for our families to have a great time together.. I should just not let any one from our families in our house.. This is just stupid.." she turned to all of us and yelled with tear's streaming down her face. " I HATE YOU! ALL OF YOU!"

She left the room, with Mikoto and a food covered Hanabi in tow. We heard a slam and then silence.

" so…. Any one want some chicken and potato goop?" Itachi asked scooping some out of his hair.

I grunted " ugh.. Screw this!" I ran a hand through my hair and glared at them. " this is all your fault!"

".." they were silent.

" you know I think we really did go to far this time." Fakugo said.

Haishi looked away and nodded saying " yeah.. "

Itachi snorted " oh so now you do agree on something.."

They snapped their heads towards Itachi and sneered.

I face palmed and then a new idea hit me.. Well this one I knew was true genius. I could hit two bird's with one stone. Make Hinata happy, and enjoy the rest of the day with our families.

I smirked and looked at them " hey.." I began.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hinata was sobbing and Mikoto was hugging her, where as hanabi was cleaning up herself.

" I-I knew it was a bad idea.. But I should've just listened to Sasuke.."

" there, there, it's not like it's the end of the world dear. I mean when ever this happened in the past, Hikari, your mother always found a solution like the strong women she was."

Hinata shifted in Mikoto's arm's.

" really?.. What did she do?"

Mikoto laughed. " beat them up.."

Hinata laughed. Her laughter was cut off when a knock on the door was heard.

" w-who is it?" Hinata asked sniffling.

" it's me, Sasuke…"

Hinata looked at Mikoto who pushed her off the bed saying "go.."

Hinata opened the door and saw Sasuke smiling, which made her shocked since the Sasuke Uchiha she knew barely smiled, only when he done something really good.

But this didn't not make her forget what happened as she crossed her arms around her chest and glare. " what do you want?" she asked in an angry tone.

Sasuke stuffed his hand's I his pocket's. " well.. We want you to come see something."

Hinata's eye's widened and Sasuke smirked.

" uh.. Okay.. Hold on one moment.." she shut the door and ran to Mikoto who was smiling. Mikoto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her down the stair's to the living room.

Hinata gasped, her precious living room was restored. She began to tear up and smiled.

…..

I was relived to see her sunny sunshine smile again, but her smile would be even more brighter once she see's the garden.

I was right, she smiled even wider and thanked every one and hugged them too, well not Itachi cause when she went towards him I pulled her to my direction and glared at him. He smirked as I glared.

…

I sighed in relief once they left. It was quiet and peaceful again. And I knew that I will never invite both of then together again, even if it kills me. I sat on the couch beside Hinata who was looking through old photo's. I decided to look through them with her.

On the first page there was a picture with haishi and my father in afro's smiling as if they were the best of bud's.

I laughed and Hinata joined me, she turned to the next page and the one after it. They were all picture's of the four adult's that brought us to the world. She turned to the last page and my eye's widened and she gasped. There was a photo of me and Hinata as baby's butt naked smiling toothless smile's at the camera.

We blushed and closed the album immediately.

" so we knew each other when we were babies.."

Hinata smiled " I guess we did" she kissed me on the cheek and I hugged her tightly and patted her stomache, i could feel the baby kick, and For the first time today I felt warm and relaxed. We were home, in love and they were gone. Or so I thought..

The door bell was rung, and I stood up and opened the door to reveal, wet Haishi, Fakugo, and there families. i tried to push the door shut but that didnt stop them at all.

'shit' I thought as they pushed me away and went inside, ignoring my protest. Today clearly was most definitely not my day.

**my last advice is if they come knocking on your door, slam it or dont open.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**So what don ya think, I feel the ending was rushed, sorry if so lol, thank you for reading it any ways lol.. Please leave lots and lots of reviews for my hard work and now since this is done I must get back to my English courses.. Wish me luck :P**

**- heartlova**


End file.
